Fraz
History Born on the Planet of Agamar, by parents Jen and Tel Venson. They are small holding owners of Venson Munitions on the outskirts of Caina Muun Starport. Young Kyle Frazyr Venson lived a relatively sheltered life. His upbringing was relatively normal although isolated from his peers by the foreboding ranch where he grew up. The ranch was built to withstand the rigors of a busy theoretical weapons research armory. Tel Venson, being a pragmatic businessman had no involvement with the anti-imperial sentiments growing on Agamar. Although not overly enamored of the new order, to him the potential for rebellion was an opportunity. "Kyle," he would say, "no good ever came of trying to change any system from the outside. If you declare yourself, you become a target. No target lives long." His Father advocated that any change must come from inside. This was one thing his mother disagreed on although she acceded to the suggestion that must appear to be a loyal Imperial business. This circumspection saved the family when a competitor leveled false charges of supplying the rebel movement in Tondatha. In the aftermath of the attack, Kyle learned a valuable lesson. Living in terror of the white suited stormtroopers arriving in the dead of night to conduct inquires was no way to live. Tel Venson obviously had similar feelings for he started supplying munitions to the rebels covertly. Although he was never found guilty, the imperial governor was suspicious enough to award contracts to other arms companies. Slowly choking Venson arms out of business. Kyle Venson was in town inquiring about furthering his education and maybe finding a more permanent trade when he heard the raised voices. Slipping down an alleyway, he found a low grade imperial officer struggling with a twilek girl, her already brief serving costume torn. The side door to the cafe shone its combination of light and noise into the dark alleyway. Kyle shouted out and ran down the alley as the officer backhanded the sobbing girl into the wall while the remains of her dress tearing as she collapsed into a heap. Kyle grabbed the officer and jerked him back, the officer's kick missing the girl as he fell off balance. Kyle stepped up and pushed the officer between the shoulders propelling him into the bar. The officer flew down the short flight of steps and crashed into a table scattering drinks and empty flasks. Ignoring the howls of protest from the bar, Kyle covered the girl with his jacket and scooped her up in his arms. Not knowing where to go since the hospital would report them as troublemakers. Kyle decided on a different course of action. His parents were not happy to see him that night. He barely managed to get home before the curfew siren blared. Jill-Joo was indentured to the bar. After hearing her story, Tel went to the bar the next day and bought out her contract under an assumed name. Ever the businessman, he got her cheap because she was listed as a runaway. Kyle and Tel set to work; they had the transfer of ownership details updated, before the end of the day. That night at dinner, Kyle presented Jill-Joo with her freedom. Jill-Joo decided to stay on and help run the armory. Three days later, the local law enforcement officers arrived for Kyle. Because he was the son of such a prominent local businessman, they wasted no expense (or time) in convening a judicial court. Luckily for Kyle, it was the local police and not the imperials troops that found him first. The imperials would not have bothered with a trial. The presiding Judge was sympathetic to Kyle's case. Kyle was found guilty but sentencing and sentenced to attend the Caridian Military Academy. Kyle's time at the academy was not enjoyable. Because of his homeworld's affiliation with the rebellion, he was singled out as a potential security risk. Despite qualifying in the top 10 percent of his class for fighters, Kyle was quickly pipelined to assault transports. One instructor gleefully informed him the only way he would fly into combat was if there was a full deck of stormtroopers behind him. Upon graduating bottom of his class and after receiving negative feedback from his instructors, he was conscripted to active duty. On his first mission, he witnessed firsthand the atrocities committed by stormtroopers who had to pacify the rebel threat in a civilian run mining colony. Sickened by the casual carnage but already under suspicion, Kyle kept his silence and worked hard to become unmemorable, biding his time. Two long months later, Kyle was temporarily transferred to another wing that was suffering heavy combat losses. He was assigned a standard transport, less heavily armed and armored than the assault transport he was used to. During the mission, Kyle's wingman was injured severely enough to warrant returning to base. Kyle was forced to continue the mission alone, disabling the fleeing shuttle and commencing boarding operations. All of the while unhindered by any starfighter support. His co-pilot went to detain the rebel officer. Kyle, seeing his chance performed certain modifications to the gravity compensator. When the prisoner was brought on board. Kyle kicked the transport to full speed, causing the other occupants to black out. Kyle plotted an evasive course and ran to hyperspace aided by the distance of the TIE Fighters. In hyperspace, the co-pilot regained consciousness and tried to kill Kyle. After the fight broke out in the cockpit, Kyle had to kill the co-pilot. He released the prisoner, who gave him a series of navigation coordinate that eventually led to the alliance fleet. After extensive debriefing, Kyle was admitted to starfighter command and transitioned into active flight status in the T-65 X-Wing. Extras Injured several times on active duty, ground ops and aero/space combat. Counseling completed for post-trauma injuries. Current losses are one T-65 combat loss and one instance severe combat damage. Personality Weapons and Gear Behind the Scenes Category:Characters